The Price of Love>>Revised
by CSMars
Summary: People died and kingdoms fell, all because of two lovers. Is there no limit of the price one will pay for love, even if it's the deaths of millions of innocent people? Warning: might not be suitable for Serenity/Endymion fans.


Warning, this story is really depressing and sad, maybe even dark for some people.   
And another warning is this story may offend Serena(Usagi)/Darien(Mamoru) fans. But   
I really recommand this story because it explains why I don't like Serens and Darien   
together and why I never read or write any fanfic on them.  
  
***  
  
The Price of Love  
By: CSMars  
  
  
Darkness, darkness is the only thing I'm seeing; am I blind? Or maybe I'm just   
dreaming. No, no matter how hard I wish, this is not a dream; my friends, my family,   
they're all dead, all of them, all of them...  
  
In my heart, I know it's my fault, they warned me, all of them did, and now they're   
dead. But I remember dying, blood busting out from my heart, my last breath, whispering   
the faint "sorry" to my mother. Mother! Where is my mother? I don't know... I can't   
find her... I can't find anyone, or anything. Am I in the realm of the dead now? I put   
my hand up to my heart and felt it beating. I'm still alive, my dress, still white   
as snow like the way it was on the first day when I saw it, not stained with blood   
and tears the way I remembered. How could this be? I wondered. How could I still be   
alive when I distinctively remembered dying? Images flashed before my eyes as if   
answering my question. I saw my mother using the Imperial Silver Crystal against   
Queen Beryl.   
  
"No... no..." I whispered, knowing what will happen to her once she speaks the   
forbidden words. Only the descendents of Goddess Selene are allowed to use the   
crystal, to survive through the energy draining anyway, but my mother was married   
into the Royal Moon Family, she could use the crystal because of the soul-bond   
between her and my father. But to use it to banish an evil source... "No... she'll   
never make it..." The next image is more frightening than the first. I saw her dying,   
lying on the marble floor of once a magnificent palace, not in ruins. I saw her   
using the last bit if her energy sending me, Endymion, and my court into the future   
where we'll have a better life. Tears stained my dress once again as the images   
faded. My mother had given me a second chance. She had given me two lives and what   
have I done for her? I killed her. I killed all of them. They warned me this will   
happen. One day, one day my love for Endymion will destroy all of us. I didn't believe   
them, not even Pluto. I can still hear their words as if they're right next to me,   
right now, saying the exact words, the exact sentences that drove me straight into   
my mother's arms. The ghastly words hang in the air, swaying, whispering, and haunting   
my soul.  
  
* Flash Back *  
  
"Serenity, I can't believe you sneaked to Earth again." Mars yelled at me.  
  
"I don't know what you're problem is, I had to see Endymion, you know that.   
Wouldn't you do the same thing if it was Jadeite?" I said calmly.  
  
My words stunned her for a second before anger burst again.  
  
"Well, as long as I know, Jadeite isn't betrothed to someone else."  
  
Now it was my turn to be angry. I stood up and my face was inches away from hers.   
  
"Endymion doesn't love Beryl, he loves me! If he marries Beryl, he would end   
up making three people unhappy. Beryl would see that sooner or later she'll see the   
love between us and back off."  
  
"Beryl will NEVER back off!" Mars inched her face closer and I can see the   
bright burning flames in her eye. "Look at us, Serenity, open your eyes and look   
at your court, let this image forever hunt you. When you're making out with Endymion,   
we are fighting Beryl's troops. She's a queen, Serenity. She has the whole godd***   
Mineral Kingdom behind her. That includes the four King's Kingdoms, Endymion's   
generals."  
  
"But I thought you were training when you got hurt. I thought the program   
was beyond your limit." I was confused.  
  
"'Training' my ass, your mother was protecting you by not telling you what   
you caused. But look at us and remember, this is entirely your fault..." Mars yelled.  
  
I wondered if what she said was true.   
  
"Now, now Mars, its not all her fault." Mercury tried to sooth her, but   
it didn't work.  
  
"Oh sure, it was our fault. We trained more so the next time we go look for   
her on Earth, we would handle Beryl's soldiers better. Bu**sh**!" Mars pointed at   
me while yelling at Mercury as if I'm not in the room.   
  
This time it was her own words that stunned her, "Gomen, Mercury, I didn't   
really mean that."  
  
She turned back to me after apologizing to Mercury, "And if you're still   
wondering why Mercury's ankle is broken; Why Jupiter has a dislocated arm; how did   
Venus broke her hip and why I'm the only person strong enough to yell at you, even   
with bruises and cuts all over my body. Well, them I guess you'll just have to go   
to Mommy dearest and ask her to make up some stories where you're not the reason   
of destruction."  
  
"You don't mean that!" I whispered, she couldn't, she can't. It's not my   
fault...is it?   
  
"The hell I don't, you and Endymion's love is going to destroy all of us   
someday, and then you'll see how blind you've become." She stormed out of the room   
after that, not even bothering to look at me.  
  
Mercury rolled her wheelchair over to me and said, "Don't worry, we'll   
solve this problem soon."  
  
"But I love him and there's no way I'll ever give him up." I said to her.  
  
"Not even to exchange it for the lives of million of people you love.'   
Jupiter strolled over, helping Venus who's standing next to her.  
  
"Who do you mean?" I'm more confused now than ever.  
  
"I see where you're headed, Jupiter. And that's probably the only thing I   
agree with Mars. Beryl is not going to back out of the engagement, she'll wage war   
over the Sliver Millennium if she has to, and we all know she'll win. The Mineral   
kingdom's black magic can defeat our kingdoms in probably less than a week, it's   
a very powerful source." Mercury said as she started typing on her computer to   
determine the chance of war.  
  
"War..."  
  
"Yes, war, Serenity. And you know what that means, billions of people will   
die, billions of innocent people." Jupiter said, not looking at me in the eye.  
  
"Please consider what you are doing, Serenity. We're telling you this not   
as your protectors, but as your friends, please that about the consequences of your   
action." Mercury pleaded and turned her head away, not wanting me to see the tears   
added to her pools of blue, too late.  
  
They headed for the door and I just stood there, like a frozen corpse. Venus   
had not opened her mouth during the entire conversation, maybe she doesn't blame me,   
I thought...And I was wrong: when they're out of my door, I heard her whispering,   
"I was always proud of my element, and I knew love can be blinding, but I never know it   
can blind her so much that she doesn't even sense the destruction ahead of her."  
  
I collapsed on the floor, my legs no longer able to support my weight and   
water came out of my eyes. What is it? I wondered. Is there something wrong with me?   
Why is water, salty water coming out of my eyes and I have no control over it? Then   
it hit me, I've seen them on Mars' face when she came out of the Fire Room a week   
ago; I've seen them falling at the foot of Venus when she thought Kunzite didn't   
love her; I've seen them on Jupiter's pillow when she couldn't defeat Uranus in a   
sword fight; and just now, I've seen them rolling down the delicate checks of Mercury   
when she told me to reconsider my actions. Tears, that what those drops are called,   
tears...Me, Serenity, a girl whose life is filled with love, friends, and protection   
as long as she can remember, is now feeling the first experience of tears. And I   
hated it, I never hated anything before, but I hate this feeling of loneliness, this   
feeling of not knowing what to do, this feeling of quilt...  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
"No!!! Get out of my head!!!" I clutched me head, the pain was unbearable.   
Not only do I have to experience the feelings I hate again; I had to look at my   
friends knowing I'll cause their deaths. Images came and went as the speed of lightening,   
the pain intensified and I passed out. But even in my dream, I could see the last   
meeting of the senshi, _all_ of the senshi.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Pluto appeared and that meant trouble, she never comes to the inner planets   
unless something is wrong with the thread of time. She opened her unusual garnet eyes and   
walked toward the conference room, her dark green hair flying behind her.  
  
She stopped abruptly in front of the ball room and asked in her serious tone,   
"Why have you came here to meet me if the meeting is going to be held on the conference   
room, Mars."  
  
"Ah! The guardian of Time, your senses are still as keen as ever." On the   
other side of the ballroom, the fire senshi came our behind one of the pillars.  
  
"Where are the others? I have no time for you petty jokes!"  
  
"Who said this is a joke?" Mars' tone became more serious by the second.   
"You know as well as I do about what is going to and what is going to happen."  
  
Pluto raised her left eyebrow.  
  
"I've seen it in the fires," Mars continued on; "War is almost here, isn't   
it? My blood is boiling, that's because one of my element is war, am I right?"  
  
Pluto didn't gave any answer, but she didn't deny anything, either.  
  
"That's why I wanted to hold this meeting, to warn everyone of the danger.   
I should have known."  
  
"But you didn't," Mercury walked in gracefully; calm and cool like the element   
she controls, "None of us did. Sure, we knew Beryl's never going to give up Endymion,   
but none of us knew she would become a threat to us so soon."  
  
"What's going on?" Venus asked as she came in with Jupiter following closely   
behind.  
  
"Mars, I saw Nephrite last night and he was worried sick of me well-being,   
is something bad going to happen?"  
  
"It is indeed." The elegant voice of Neptune echoed the room before she and   
Uranus can be seen in the doorway, hand in hand.  
  
"It's all that spoiled brat's fault, she think she can have everything she   
want. Well, now she's going to get it." The ruler of heaven muttered with every step.  
  
"She's in love, dear, wouldn't do the same for me?" Neptune tightened her   
grip and comforted her partner.  
  
"I would rather die that seeing me loved ones getting hurt because of me."  
  
Pluto nodded to everyone, acknowledging everyone's presence. "Is that everybody?"  
She asked Mars.  
  
"Yes..." Mars slowed down when she glanced over Pluto's shoulder, "Unless   
someone sees us and decides to come over and greet you."  
  
"What do you mean by th-"  
  
"Setsuna-mama! Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, minna-chan..." A cheerful voice   
rung through the room.  
  
"Hotaru-chan!" Pluto turned as she extended her arms out for the young   
10-years-old girl.  
  
Everyone smiled; knowing how much love the young girl has for the Princess   
of Pluto.  
  
Hotaru ran to her friends, no, families with a wide grin on her face, but a   
surge of pain went through her body and knocked her right off her feet.  
  
The other senshi were next to her in less than a second and some panicked,   
Hotaru is not known for her health.  
  
"She's okay, but I can't explain what just happened." Mercury said to everybody   
else, baffled.  
  
A few seconds later, Hotaru started to wake up, everyone watched in awe as she   
grew an inch with each passing second and soon, her body become to body of a 17-years-old.   
The outer senshi exchanged glances, hoping this doesn't mean what they think it means.  
  
The young girl, no, woman fluttered open her eyes and the senshi were scared  
to death by what they saw. Hotaru's eyes, no longer cheerful and lively like they were   
a moment ago, instead, they are dark and cold like the eyes of one whom has experienced   
every singly ugly fact of life. She stood up, not taking any help from her surrounding   
crowd.  
  
"Destruction is coming! I can feel it in my bones." Hotaru said, looking off   
into the space.  
  
Then she suddenly turned around, facing the outer senshi, whose eyes have also   
turned gray and icy, "Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, it's time for the awakening of Sailor   
Saturn. We must prepare ourselves...for war."  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
I couldn't handle it anymore, my eyes are already dried out... I have no   
more tears. I scoffed at myself for being so wake; but what can I do? I looked around,  
but found nothing except darkness. I need to escape, to get away from their protests   
and warnings:  
  
"You and Endymion's love is going to destroy all of us someday."  
"I knew love is blinding, but I never know it can blind her so much that she   
doesn't even sense the destruction ahead of her."  
"It's all that spoiled brat's fault, she think she can have everything she want."  
"We're telling you this not as your protectors, but as your friends."  
"Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, it's time for the awakening of Sailor Saturn. We   
must prepare ourselves...for war."  
"Please consider what you are doing, Serenity."  
  
"I love him and I'll never let him go!" I cried out as if those little words   
could justify all the crimes that I've committed.  
  
But inside of me, for the first time, I wondered:  
  
"Is love truly worth the price?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
This story is totally based on my view of the end of the Sliver Millennium and why I   
don't like Serenity and Endymion together. I hope you liked it, and that you aren't   
offended. I know almost everybody love Serenity and Endymion together and think Beryl   
is just a witch, but what can I say, there is always two sides to a story.  



End file.
